Keiko
Keiko is a fan character created by catgirl140. She works as a Time Sweeper in the Time Factory and is the leader of Team Timewalker. She's a highly skilled Sweeper who, alongside her teammates, is trusted with special missions that often involve recon or ambushing. Her hobby and future aspirations lie in baking, so she's often found in the common kitchens baking something for her friends. Appearance Keiko's fur is similar to that of a calico cat: a predominantly white coat with patches of black and brown. Signature patches include the brown around her eyes and the brown underlining the black patch on her face. Her green eyes are upturned with cat eye eyelashes. The jacket she wears has a unique pattern; similar to a design in MOTAS' character creator with the addition of a black strip from the collar down the centre, no secondary accent at the top of the collar and tapered stripes on the sleeves that end at the elbows. Following the Time Sweeper standard, the metal of her goggles and wristwatch is black and her gloves are white. Keiko will sometimes wear two black hoop earrings on her black ear. Personality Keiko has a strong earnest disposition. Full of energy, she doesn't internalize much of anything and is very open with her emotions. She's known to be very lively and enthusiastic. She views everything with a positive personality and friendly to those she meets. At times she enjoys teasing her friends, even flirting with them occasionally to laugh at their expense or get a reaction. Keiko has a tendency to get very heated. More often than not, the reason behind her temper is losing patience, wanting things straight to the point. If she gets angry at someone, she'll often make threats to 'takes things outside', much to the dismay of her teammates. She's not a complete slave to her emotions though, as it's the main source of her determination and natural leading ability. Above all else, Keiko cares deeply for her friends' wellbeing and happiness. She's not all that good that reading people's minds (in fact you may have to spell it out for her to get it) but once she hears of your troubles, she's always ready to offer a warm hug or make you a hot chocolate. Keiko spends most of her free time baking. She'll make breakfast for her teammates every morning, often more than enough for four people so those who use the kitchen after them can take some for themselves. Naturally, she would develop a reputation as the local baker and saviour of Time Sweepers who can't cook, don't have time too, or cannot stand the cafeteria's food. Her favourite food is cookies. When she's not working she'll usually be snacking on some baked good. She's not particularly fussed with whether they are freshly baked or store-bought, though maintains that homemade cookies are much better. Skills and Abilities Keiko is an all-rounder and generally a highly skilled Sweeper. Skilled in sweeping and manipulating time to her advantage, she's reliable on the field as well as a formidable foe in battle. Her approach to problem-solving is usually to take the most straightforward path, often running in guns blazing. To throw her opponents off, she switches between her sweeper, shotgun and martial arts within seconds, its success built on her ambidexterity and speed. She learned basic martial arts through her training with Christopher so she is able to take down opponents by hand when necessary. Having only average strength, she relies on reflexes, speed and surprise attacks. She trains with Blinx every week, who is exceptionally strong, to build her strength. Her hobby outside of battle is baking. Bread, pastries, cakes, cookies; she can make them all on an almost professional level. Keiko is regularly perfecting her craft by learning new recipes and tweaking old ones. Equipment Equipped with a TS-X9 LV3, she is able to sweep and shoot trash at the fastest possible rate. Attachments include the Combo Cartridge, allowing her to activate two Time Controls at the same time. Like other Time Sweepers, she is able to wield most guns, her preferred being the Shotgun (capable of hitting multiple targets simultaneously) that she stole from the Tom Toms. Having practised with it extensively, she can easily take down many low health targets at once. The availability of ammo for it is high as the Time Factory supplies the required ammo in high quantities. Created upon her request, Keiko owns a custom cookie cannon for the purpose of dominating food fights. While effective, it breaks almost after every food battle and requires frequent repairs. Being seen with it is a sure way to make anyone around her either nervous or ready to deduct a rank or two. Backstory Training Arc Keiko is one of the main characters in 'Sector 1221', written by DualityDalton. Keiko enrolled and trained to be a Time Sweeper in her late teens. Placed in Sector 1221, she met three Time Sweepers who she worked and trained closely with during her training years. As she was performing better than the other trainees, she was assigned as the team's leader. Timewalker Arc A year after graduation, Keiko and Ian agree to form a team (tentatively called "Crystal Cats") so they could legitimately work together on missions. Before they could register, they needed at least two more members. In their recruitment search, they accepted into their team a fiesty red-furred Sweeper named Stuart and dark horse Christopher. Over the course of the team's operation, more Time Sweepers joined as backup members: Elliot, Christopher acquaintance; Nelson, Stuart's friend from training and Isaac, Keiko's friend from training. Bakery Arc In her thirties, Keiko has enough money saved to pursue her dream of owning her own business. She makes the decision to terminate Team Timewalker to most everyone's shock. Instead of returning home as originally planned, she builds a bakery in the Time Factory as a way to keep in touch with her longtime teammates and friends. Being a business owner comes with its own set of problems, but she's not too worried if her old friends insist on visiting to try her latest cookie recipe. Team See Team Timewalker. Relationships Team members Ian Ian is Keiko's best and closest friend in the Time Factory. They first met at their graduation ceremony and immediately clicked. From there they developed a very close bond, often pairing up for missions and hang out after work and on their shared free days. Ian's caring nature and cute quirks are things that Keiko is very fond of. She occasionally expresses protectiveness over Ian which usually gets the latter to blush. As her second-in-command, Keiko trusts Ian will take charge when necessary. The tuxedo cat usually acts as Keiko's support on the field. The calico trusts Ian more than anyone else on the field. Keiko will sometimes affectionally call him "Black Butt" because of well, his black butt. Stuart Keiko has a grudging tolerance for Stuart. They frequently bicker over mundane things from whether blueberry muffins are inferior to chocolate chip to whether skipping a mission is a good idea. Part of Keiko's distrust towards Stuart is the latter constantly stealing food from her. Despite this, Keiko respects Stuart's capacity for creative solutions and, while she would never admit it, revels in his sense of humour and unpredictableness. The red-furred cat's antics make her laugh more than anyone else. At the end of the day, she considers him as one of her closest friends. Keiko sometimes calls him "Shortcake" as a jab to him being the shortest of the team (though it's really not by much). Christopher Keiko holds a lot of respect for Christopher for numerous reasons: his skills, his practical and straightforward nature and his ability to keep Stuart in line with little to no effort. She doesn't mind Christopher's strong silent nature. Messing with Christopher is one of her favourite past times, whether it be making a flirty joke or drowning him in cardboard boxes, to which the victim simply brushes off or throws her in the nearest trash can. The black cat is second to Ian as a recipient of Keiko's hugs, though he never pushes her way. Keiko always calls him "Christo" because "Christopher is too long a name." Backup Members Elliot The relationship the two share is not nearly as close as Keiko has with the other members. Elliot holds less respect for anyone who isn't an S rank to which Keiko vehemently disagrees with. Keiko agreed to register him as a backup member due to Christopher's recommendation. [[Isaac|'Isaac']] Isaac was one of Keiko's close friends during the time they trained to become Time Sweepers. In the early years of their friendship, Keiko was initially wary of Isaac's tendency to attempt half-baked recipes but over time came to embrace the fun and absurdity of it. If you see them together in the common kitchen, you best be running, lest you are induced to eating their latest experimental food creation. Isaac became a backup member of Team Timewalker a few years after the team first registered. Canon characters Blinx After the events of the Big Crystal incident, Blinx heard rumours of a female Time Sweeper with a reputation for baking. Having a sweet tooth himself, his interest was piqued. He soon found Keiko baking in one of the common kitchens and they hit it off with a shared interest of cookies. Blinx regularly chats Keiko about baking and often acts as a taste tester for new recipes. They also train together in the gym every week, after the Keiko witnessed Blinx's exceptional strength when he moved a couch with little effort. Picaro Keiko and Picaro do not talk often but she loves getting under his skin when they do, usually making fun of his crush on Blinx (the creator ships Blinx and Picaro together in this case). She quietly wishes her lookalike would hurry up and confess his feelings already. Concept and Creation * Older versions of Keiko date back as far as 2013. In previous versions, her identity was mostly as a self-insert of the creator. Over the years (with frequent character design overhauls), the degree of being a self-insert reduced and Keiko developed as her own character. ** The primary colours of her previous versions were pink, purple and black. * Keiko's current design was developed in the Blinx Corps discord with help from Somnax. The 2017 design overhaul occurred before she was submitted to a Blinx Roleplay. * In an effort to reduce the mary sue points Keiko was racking up, in Nov 2018, some of her characterisations were changed or removed completed. The following is a list of changes: ** Keiko is simply a high ranking Sweeper instead of a replacement for the Time Sweeper protagonist. While Keiko was originally intended to be a better replacement for the mary sue protagonist, Keiko ultimately became a mary sue in the process. *** She is no longer part of the "backup team" with the canon Time Sweeper cast. Removing her from the main circle helped in creating a more solid identity for her. Trivia * Keiko is a Japanese female name. * Food-related words are sometimes incorporated into her speech, calling her friends "cupcake" and "muffin". * Keiko is not too fond of puns, something which all her teammates get a kick out of. * Keiko is ambidextrous. * Keiko has a male gender-bent version known as Kit. * When it was found that Blinx's favourite food was cat powder (catnip) cookies, it was soon realised that Blinx and Keiko share a common trait: a love for cookies. Thus a friendship based on pure coincidence was formed between them. * The creator chose Keiko's fur colours based on a chocolate chip cookie. Realising that the white fur could represent milk and the green eyes and uniform could represent catnip, Keiko ended up being the embodiment of snacc, specifically Blinx's favourite kind of snacc - catnip cookies and cold milk. Official Artwork Keiko.png|Keiko's first design 2018 deviantID.png Keiko wikia.png|Keiko on the Wikia banner dts.png|Keiko microseconds before elbow punching Stuart Fanart Sweepykeiko.png|Sweepy Keiko by herakushi Herakushi4girls.png|by herakushi voodoochicory_keiko.jpg|by VoodooChicory Keiko lemons sg.png|Keiko wielding her shotgun. Art by LemonDough. Fanfiction * Breakfast Muffins with Team Breakfast by catgirl140 * [https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472431 Bittersweet Biscuit Sticks] by catgirl140 Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Time Sweepers Category:Cats Category:Creator Entries